Never Ending Love
by Midnight Ninja Kat
Summary: Sakura has flash backs to the days when sasuke was there on her walk she gets an unsespecting visitor...


Never ending love

Disclamer: I OWN NOTHING... exspet this plot! so there!

The wind flowed through sakura's hair as her sigh flows away with the wind. The moon hung high in the nigh sky. Casting shadows and giving a dim light. She walked down a very familiar rode, a rode that held so much pain for her. Passing benches to come to one particular bench that held all those bad memories. Sakura sat on the bench looking around her...

/FLASHBACK/

_A 13 year old with long pink hair and vibrant green eyes sat in between the class clown Naruto Uzamaki and to the one and only SasukeUchiha. Iruka- sensei stood in front of the class giving the kid's there teams. "Naruto Uzamaki" Naruto smiled "Sakura Haruno". Naruto jumped screaming "BELIVE IT!" sakura sunk in her seat "awww man!" she said groaning. Iruka went back to announcing name. "And… Sasuke Uchiha!" Sakura jumped up "YES! IN YOUR FACE INO-PIG!" ino huffed. Iruka let them leave for lunch. "Where's sasuke-kun?" Sakura wondered out loud. Sakura sighed "oh well I guess ill just eat lunch alone". Sakura sat on a bench and ate her lunch. After she finished she started thinking." I wish sasuke would like me... but I have to large of a forehead…." Sakura looked up and saw sasuke there looking at her intently.. "s..sasuke-kun?" she said, "why is sasuke-kun looking at me like that?!" sasuke walked over to her. "You have such a wide forehead" sakura looked down. "it makes me want to kiss it" "Sakura's eyes widened. "That would be something Naruto would say" Sakura looked down again... "Yah...Your right" sakura said looking down again. "Hey sakura?" sasuke asked in a quiet voice. "Yes sasuke-kun?" sasuke looked over at sakura "what... What do you think of Naruto?" sakura looked at him strangely" "Naruto?" she asked sasuke just nodded. "Well... He is so annoying he doesn't no a think about me. He knows m feelings but messes with me. It's like he enjoys seeing me struggle" sasuke looked down "oh" sakura spoke up again." Sasuke all I want is your acceptance. And I would do anything to get it" she said leaning in "anything" sasuke Leaned in also. They were about to kiss when sasuke got up and ran. Little did she no that it was Naruto posing as sasuke. Sakura looked to were "sasuke" ran. "Hehe… he is so shy!" she said squealing._

_The real sasuke came over to were sakura was. "Hey sasuke-kun… your so shy im ready if you are!" sasuke looked over at sakura. "HN… where is Naruto?" sakura looked at him "Naruto again? Let's stop talking about him. He is so selfish. It's because he doesn't have any family to tell him not to do things." Sakura continued and sasuke glared at her "loneliness" sakura looked at him, "what?" sasuke said again "loneliness is nothing compared to being scolded by your parents." "Why are you talking like that sasuke-kun?" Sasuke glared at her again "you're annoying" sakura eyes widened as sasuke walked away"_

/ END OF FLASH BACK! /

She remembered all of the sailed missions to bring him back. "I should just give up... he doesn't want to come home…" "Not so true there sa-ku-ra" sakura looked up in shock. "Sa…Sasuke-kun!" sasuke smirked. "The one and only" sakura glared at him "why are you here... I thought this village wasn't worth your time and was full of weaklings." Sasuke looked down. "Listen sakura I only said that so orochimaru wouldn't hurt anyone here... knowing that I cut ties. Sakura's gaze hardened… "yah… sure…" sasuke sighed and sat next to sakura "brings back memories huh…Sakura" sakura merely nodded sasuke looked over at her..." Sakura look at me… please" sakura looked further down her bangs covering her face. Sasuke grabbed her chin and tilted her head up gently. Sasuke's eyes widened when he saw tears run down her face. Sasuke stared at her for a moment then regained his composure. "Sakura…" sasuke grabbed her and pulled her into an embrace. Sakura was shocked to say the least. "Sasuke wha…what are you doing? Sasuke just held her closer "Sakura… im so sorry for hurting you… leaving you on this bench… putting you in all this… I promise you that I will come back to this village… but only until I kill Itachi… I want you to wait for me… can you do that… please just for me?" sakura looked in his eyes and saw no lies what so ever. Sakura nodded "ok ill wait for you" she said quietly. Sasuke smiled a true smile making sakura's heart melt. Sasuke looked into her eyes "sakura… I have to tell you something… im not good at it and you might only here it once so I want you to listen well OK?" Sakura nodded "OK Sasuke-kun" sasuke took a deep breath. "Sakura… I… I love you" sakura's eyes widened even more then any other times "oh my god… sasuke… I love you to" sakura held him closer to her never wanting to let go. Sasuke smiled, her lifted her head up to his and leaned in kissing her. She immediately responded. Sasuke licked her bottom lip begging for entry. Witch she granted. Sasuke broke the kiss just in time to here Naruto screaming "SAKURA-CHAAANN WERE ARE YOU?!" sasuke looked down at sakura. "Sakura I hope to see you again… remember wait for me and that I love you" "I love you to and I will always wait for you... my love is never ending" "as is mine sakura-Chan" sasuke ran out of the village. Sakura looked were he ran hearing Naruto come closer. "Hey sakura there you are! I was looking for you and I was… hey sakura you ok?" sakura turned "HUH?! Oh yah Naruto im fine! What is it that you need? She smiled a smile that made her eyes sparkle in the moon light. Naruto smiled back "I was wondering if you wanted to get some ramen with me and the gang?" Sakura nodded "I'd love to Naruto!" As Naruto and sakura walked away a figure was in a tree watching... "My love for you is and always will be never ending…"

AN: **ok so this is my fisrt fanfic sharing with everyone... just tell me if yah like it..or if you want any requests... CONSTRUCTIVE CRTISISUM ONLY! no flames... or ill come find you and set you on fire with your own flams and they will be deleted... if that posible! **


End file.
